The invention generally relates to case sealers and more particularly to an improved case sealer particularly adapted rapidly and effectively to fold and seal the bottom flaps of erected cases.
The prior art, of course, is replete with case sealers utilized for sealing the articulated flaps of erected cases.
Frequently, case sealers currently employed utilize sealing mechanisms for plowing the bottom flaps of erected and filled cases into an overlapping relationship with a quantity of glue confined between selected surfaces of the flaps. In such instances, it is not uncommon for the bottom major flaps of a case to be plowed upwardly into an overlapping relationship with the minor flaps of the case while the case is supported by the weight of the contents previously deposited therein.
In instances where it has been attempted to seal the bottom major flaps of an erected case, prior to the filling of the case, a great deal of difficulty has been encountered in achieving a "squared" case of sufficient integrity to maintain a squared configuration during subsequent handling operations. Such consequences often are experienced because the adhesive simply does not penetrate the flaps sufficiently to achieve an adequate bonding of the flaps.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved case sealer through the use of which squared cases having enhanced integrity resulting from adequately sealed bottom flaps are provided for subsequent filling.